Aranea Von Spinne
Aranea Brigitta Von Spinne is TheAwesomeGirl's OC, featured in her upcoming fanfic "The Haunted Hotel". Aranea is a ghost who's attracted to Honey, and hates Pizza Steve, and tries to make his life miserable. She died March 15th 1886. Personality Aranea is mischevious, but not evil. She's the type who will mess with people for shits and giggles. However, despite being the mischevious type, she isn't a bad person. She will be genuine about things when she's not being a total trickster. She also has been shown to be very jealous, as she had attacked Pizza Steve, in Chapter 2 of "The Haunted Hotel". Aranea also has depression due to her dying young. As shown in "Passion and Secrecy", she blames herself for everything she's caused to those she loves, and she feels like she never should have fallen in love with Barney, because she felt she had ruined his life. Aranea tends to hide her depression, as it hasn't been shown in any other fanfiction other than PaS, however it may possibly surface at some point. As of Aranea's birthday, her depression may possibly surface again, since she showed signs of it, when looking in the mirror and remembering that she wasn't visible in the mirror. Biography She was born in 1864 to parents Draco and Estelle Von Spinne, a fairly wealthy family. She had three other siblings, Archibald, Levana, and Indigo. Early in life, she was very mischevious, always getting up to no good. By age 15, when her parents wanted to marry her off, she said no, for two reasons. One, being that she felt that marriage was dumb and pointless, and two, she felt a strange attraction to girls that she didn't quite understand. (Her interest in Hope Smith, the neighbor's daughter, who reciprocated Aranea's feelings, is the main reason why her parents wanted to marry her off.) Aranea ran off, to make plans with Hope to run away, sadly, Hope was set to get married the next morning, and she couldn't leave with Aranea. Aranea packed her bags, and left, going to the big city. A kind, handsome young man named Barnabas Baggins (nicknamed Barney) took her in, and she soon fell for him. A while later, when she was 21, she got pregnant, months later, she had a baby. She died at age 22, from a mixture of getting sick and childbirth complications. Physical Appearance When Aranea was alive, she had long, silky black hair, always put in an up-do. She had big dark blue eyes. She had trouble seeing, and couldn't wear glasses, as her parents thought they "detracted from her appearance". Later, when Aranea lived with Barney, he got her the glasses she needed. When dead, Aranea dresses more modern, her hair, now purple, is down, and very curly, and she wears a much more revealing outfit, compared to the typical dress of the Victorian era. She wears a light grey off the shoulders top, grey skirt, black suspenders, black thigh highs, and black high heels. Story Arcs Passion and Secrecy -''' Aranea meets Hope at age 15, and they fall in love, and are together until she is 17. Aranea struggles with keeping their relationship a secret, and eventually, when Hope gets engaged, and Hope's fiance discovers the secret relationship, Aranea is forced to run away from home. Soon after, she meets Barney, and slowly falls in love with him. Before she and Barney get together, Aranea dates a woman named Cecile, who also ends up getting married. She and Barney then get together, however Aranea soon is pregnant with his child. She successfully has the baby, however, she suffers illness, and soon dies. She forms eternal post partum depression, which she manages to hide very well most of the time, however, that could soon change. 'The Haunted Hotel - '''Aranea, having never left the place of her death, is now haunting the hotel that was built in the same spot where Barney's home used to be. She tends to scare the shit out of people, and flirt with women who work at and stay at the hotel. Aranea, having never gotten over Barney or Hope, tends to have them on her mind at all times, which also further fuels the depression she has. When Honey happens to check into the hotel, with Pizza Steve, and also happens to look just like her (unknown) ancestor Hope, this is formula for disaster. Aranea tries to tear Honey from Steve, and when this goes unsuccessful, she just takes Honey for herself. This sets up Aranea and Steve to be enemies. Honey figures that Aranea might like Billy Baggins (Belly Bag), as Billy is exactly like Barney (and happens to be related to him) and Honey sets them up together. This starts Aranea and Belly Bag's/Billy Baggins' relationship. '''Ghostbusters AU -' Aranea is a ghost haunting a local, abandoned hotel. She and Billy meet, and fall in love. However, this could cause difficulties, seeing that Billy is Ghostbuster, and he's supposed to trap her kind. Relationships '''Honey Aranea has a one-sided crush on Honey, being that Honey is the descendant of her once lover, Hope. Honey looks exactly like Hope, so the moment Aranea set eyes on her, she was in love all over again. She swore that she wouldn't let Hope--I mean Honey, slip out of her fingers this time. After the events of The Haunted Hotel, she and Honey are friends. Pizza Steve Aranea hates Pizza Steve with a burning passion, and swears to make his life a living hell. Aranea has two reasons for this hatred: #Honey has more interest in Pizza Steve, and because of this, Honey has no interest in her. #Pizza Steve reminds Aranea of the man that Hope married. Even after the events of The Haunted Hotel, she still shows much dislike towards him. Belly Bag (Billy Baggins) Once again, when Aranea set eyes upon Belly Bag, she also instantly fell in love again, being that Billy reminded her of her beloved, Barney Baggins. She also loves his sarcasm and creepiness, and admires him. As of Chapter Three of The Haunted Hotel, she is in a relationship with him. As of Aranea's birthday, they are engaged. Trivia *Aranea had a child with Barney, named Lenore. Even though she had a child with Barney, that DOES NOT make her related to Billy, because Billy is related the children of Barney and a different woman *After Aranea got her glasses, she had started writing a book (and a series for the book), which she never got a chance to finish before dying. She kept the journal she was writing in, and plans on finishing the book series, and then publishing under an alias. *Aranea is bisexual, with a stronger attraction to women, than men. *Aranea occasionally has huge bouts of depression that make her destructive and lose control of herself. This depression is partially due to her dying young, and feeling that she ruined Barney's life by dying and leaving him with a young child. (This is possibly eternal post partum depression) She hasn't had one of these bouts recently, however she is a ticking time bomb, as it could pop up any second and strain her current relationships. *Aranea is gothic, and tends to dress in gothic clothing, with little hints of Victorian style. *Judging by her actions, it is very likely that after her death, Aranea got addicted to sex. She appears to be more vulgar after her death, and almost sex obsessed. Although she had a lot of sex while alive, she appears to be desparate for it now. However, this could be due to the fact that ghosts aren't quite the people they were when alive, but rather the traits of their living self, magnified 10,000x. Gallery aranea.png|Aranea's ghost, in more modern clothing, or should I say lack of clothing? It's definitely something you wouldn't expect of a girl from the Victorian Era Aranea 2.png|Aranea's ghost all dressed up Aranea talk sprite.gif|Aranea talk sprite alive aranea color.png|Aranea when she was alive. Aranea Snow Queen.png|Aranea made in the Snow Queen Scene Maker BellyRanea Mania.png|Aranea staring at the love of her afterlife, Belly Bag RoseRanea 2 color.png RoseRanea 1 color.png BellyRanea_COLOR.png|Aranea and Billy 2211510004.jpg|Aranea and Billy (new drawing style) 2211510002.jpg|Cute ghost girl 2211510003.jpg|She's really hot tho Category:Fan Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:TheAwesomeGirl's OC Category:Ghosts Category:Paranormal Creatures